


Good luck with that.

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pegging, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="small">Written in response to a prompt in the <a href="http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/1786.html?thread=1783290#t1783290">Durarara!! Kink Meme</a> at LiveJournal.</span></p><p>"Izaya/Namie, but Izaya lusts for Shizuo instead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good luck with that.

The bedding is cool under his knees as Izaya bends down, tilting his ass into the air. His eyes are closed with a purpose, but he can still smell, and it's vaguely upsetting.

There's no blood, no sweat, no cum from a previous round.

Just the pleasant hint of strawberry lube upon a plastic cock.

"Are you ready?"

Her voice is soft, and raspy, and it strikes him as gross. It floods his ears as the saccharine worms through his nostrils, and he tries to remember a time when fucking Namie was something pleasant.

A stubborn thumb pushes against his coccyx. It shoves downward intently, dragging a sharp nail into the cleft of his ass, paving the way for two fingers to jam into his hole.

He sighs at the sensation. There's nothing in the world like being filled, he can forget for a moment where he is and who he's with.

"More," he groans, relishing the deepness of his voice. He's Orihara Izaya, and he's about to be fucked by the strongest man in...yes. His mind is finally running away with him.

The fingers gain speed inside him, and the labored breathing is just what his imagination needs. Shizuo...is the one stretching him out...he's holding back his monster strength, but still exerting himself...

He grabs at the sheets as his hardon becomes suddenly painful. This is all too good.

Now Shizuo's fingers are slipping out, leaving him to be penetrated by his thick, veined...

"Tell me if it hurts-"

In the moment she shoves it into him it transmogrifies back into a jelly-smeared dildo. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck of the most unpleasant kind. Namie slides into him unthinkingly, beginning a haphazard bout of thrusting that fully exposes him to how hairless she is. Her thighs, the knees brushing against his calves, the windows of flesh around the strap-on. All smooth. All very distinctly not Shizuo.

"Who told you you could talk", Izaya hisses, willing himself not to go limp on the spot. "I told you, I like it better when you keep it SILENT.".

And silent the room quickly becomes, save for the plastic slapping his ass.

Now...the smooth thighs. He had forced Shizu-chan to shave, yes, it was part of his humiliation. He had chained up the unwitting protazoa nearly a week ago, locked him in his closet, had some fun with him. He was 'neglecting' to feed him which would explain the weakness of the thrusts, the dainty grip of the hands on his hipbones.

Shizuo. The cock prodding, wetly massaging his insides, makes Izaya brilliantly hot. His face delves completely into the blankets as he fondles himself, enveloped again in his most hated enemy's attention.

He’s always known that the blonde wanted to screw him. There was something in the rage he displayed, something which manifests again now as his thrusts became deeper and more precise. It’s so nice being done this way, Izaya makes a point of releasing the sluttiest moans he can manage.

Still intently squeezing his own cock, he can feel his stomach tighten as suddenly his prostate is rammed. Air forces out of his throat and he tries to imagine the wanton look on Shizuo’s face, his ass is spasming so forcefully that there’s no way the other man can stay composed.

Ohhh- the shoving is slowing down, now, but the member deep inside him isn’t being lazy. Shizu-chan is being thoughtful, drawing out to the point where the head of his penis is barely brushing his most enjoyable spot. He’s making sensations like tiny tingling circles, and Izaya’s feet sting with nonexistent vertigo from the pleasure. He could feel this way forever.

“Mmm...” Izaya’s arm trembles as he rubs its thumb along the side of his organ. Shizuo. The insufferable, unpredictable human finally giving into his attraction...being given a full view of his doubtlessly flushed, sweat-covered back...

“Shi...”

Suddenly the hands give his gluteus a violent push, and the dick slides out with a sick pop, almost enough to make him come if not for the-

“SHIZUO? Really, Izaya.”

His eyes fly open in distaste. He hears the strap-on drop unceremoniously to the floor.

“Namie...” Izaya tries to gather himself, ebbing out of the orgasm he was just about to achieve- “you really shouldn’t assume things.” The rustle of her skirt being pulled up brings him to whine. Fuck.

“If you what you want is Heiwajima, then good luck with that. Enjoy calling me once you need help fishing a vending machine from your ass.”

Izaya kept painfully quiet as she walked to the door.

It wasn’t that he was at a particular loss of words in that moment,

it was that he couldn’t risk revealing

how that sentence brought him to cum.

* * *

It was the worst way to have this sort of conversation. Sitting alone with her, on a darkened bench, knowing that this was the time of night was when half of the city made love.

The screen alit with a simple message.

We can't do this anymore.

Shizuo's grip tightened on the leather-wrapped thigh, knowing what would follow.

He always thought of Izaya.


End file.
